The invention relates to the field of electrical power distribution, and in particular, to the structural design of a three-phase-encapsulated gas-insulated high-voltage circuit breaker.
In a known three-phase-encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker, three circuit breaker poles are arranged side by side, either in a horizontal plane or at the ends of a triangle, in an oval or cylindrical enclosure. Each are fixed to one end of the enclosure by means of a supporting cylinder made of insulating material. The outgoers of the three phases are passed through enclosure stubs which are arranged in the casing region of the enclosure. The outgoer of the central phase is arranged in a vertical plane, while the outgoers for the two other phases are arranged on both sides of it, and form an acute angle, open at the top, with one another. Each connecting stub, which is surrounded by a current transformer, has a tubular element fitted to it, in which a switch disconnector, possibly combined with an earthing switch, is located. An overhead line bushing is connected to this tubular element. The drive for the high-voltage circuit breaker is arranged at one end of the enclosure, with a vertically running drive rod transmitting a linear movement via a direction-changing drive to a torsion shaft, which is coupled to other direction-changing drives by means of horizontally running drive rods. These drive rods are coupled to the moving contacts of the circuit breaker poles (EP 0878 816 A2).
In another known high-voltage circuit breaker, the circuit breaker poles are attached to supporting insulators in the region of the ends of the switch enclosure via the phase conductors which lead to the poles, and these supporting insulators are supported on connecting stubs arranged on the casing side. The phase conductors may in this case have associated current transformers. A splitting module is fitted directly to one connecting stub and is fitted with three outdoor bushings, while the surface-mounted enclosure is fitted to the other connecting stubs, which enclosure contains a switch disconnector and is fitted with a quick-action earther and a voltage transformer (EP 0878 816 A2).
Furthermore, a three-phase-encapsulated gas-insulated high-voltage circuit breaker with a vertical configuration has also been proposed, in which each circuit breaker pole comprises two pole pieces, which are supported by insulating posts on one supporting body at the lower and upper ends of the enclosure. The insulating posts are in the form of tubes, with one drive rod passing through each of the tubes of the upper pole elements. The drive rods, which are connected in a hinged manner at one of their ends to switching rods, are connected at their other end to a transverse member which is connected in a hinged manner to a drive lever. This drive lever is connected to a crank, which can be pivoted by a drive (DE 198 15 152 C2).
A high-voltage circuit breaker is known for single-phase-encapsulated outdoor high-voltage switching devices, in which a horizontally arranged, tubular encapsulation enclosure, which contains two interrupter units, has associated encapsulation modules, which are adjacent at both ends and are fitted with a current transformer. The moving contact of the respective interrupter unit is supported via a hollow insulating cylinder on the casing of the encapsulation enclosure, with an insulating drive rod passing through the insulating cylinder and being coupled to the drive device which is arranged underneath the switch enclosure (DE 2929054 A1).
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a three-phase-encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker with a horizontal configuration, in which three circuit breaker poles are arranged side by side within a tubular switch enclosure. The circuit breaker includes two pole elements which are arranged insulated from a switch enclosure and a first pole element, which is supported in an insulating manner on the switch enclosure, and is fitted with a moving contact piece and a second pole element is fitted with a stationary contact piece, moving contact pieces of the circuit breaker poles have an associated common drive device, which is arranged outside the switch enclosure and is coupled via separate lever drives to the moving contact pieces, and surface-mounted enclosures are provided in the region of ends of the switch enclosure, through which surface-mounted enclosures current feeders to the circuit breaker poles are passed, wherein the two ends of the switch enclosure are each provided with a connecting flange for horizontal connection of a surface-mounted enclosure, the drive device is arranged on the casing surface of the switch enclosure and is attached to a mounting flange in the casing region of the switch enclosure, each pole element of the circuit breaker pole is supported via in each case one insulating post on the casing of the tubular switch enclosure, and the insulating posts for the pole elements which include the moving contact pieces are in the form of bushings for coupling elements, which are connected to the drive device, of the lever drive, each lever drive has a two-armed direction-changing lever, whose rotary bearing is supported via the insulating post on the casing of the switch enclosure.
In another aspect of the invention, each surface-mounted enclosure has a first connecting flange facing the switch enclosure and a second connecting flange facing away from the switch enclosure, wherein the second connecting flange of at least one of the two surface-mounted enclosures has a diameter which is less than the diameter of the first connecting flange, and the surface-mounted enclosure is in the form of a current transformer module.
In another aspect of the invention, the insulating posts for the pole elements which include the moving contact pieces are fitted to a transverse member which is supported on the casing of the switch enclosure in the region of the mounting flange.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the coupling elements of the lever drives are connected in a hinged manner, underneath the transverse member, to a yoke, which is connected via a drive rod to the drive device.
In another aspect of the invention, each coupling element is connected in a hinged manner to one of the two lever arms, and the other of the two lever arms is connected in a hinged manner via a coupling element, which is mounted such that it can pivot, to an axially guided coupling element, the axially guided coupling element guided such that it can slide in the movement direction of the moving contact piece, and is coupled to the moving contact piece.
In another aspect of the invention, each pole element which includes a moving contact piece is in the form of an enclosure, which surrounds the direction-changing lever and the axially guided coupling element and has a wall in which the respective direction-changing lever is mounted, and which is fitted on the associated insulating post.
In still another aspect of the invention, the pole elements which include a stationary contact piece are of identical construction to the pole elements which include a moving contact piece.
In another aspect of the invention, the pole elements of one circuit breaker pole are mechanically connected to one another by an insulating spacer, the insulating spacer comprises at least one rod which is parallel to the axis of the pole elements.
In another aspect of the invention, the circuit breaker includes a conductor element fitted to each pole element and provides the transition from the current connections of the pole elements to current feeders, which are arranged in a triangular shape.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is a single-phase-encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker with a horizontal configuration, in which a circuit breaker pole which is arranged inside a tubular switch enclosure. The circuit breaker includes, for example, two pole elements which are arranged insulated from the switch enclosure, one of the pole elements is fitted with a moving contact piece while the other pole element is fitted with a stationary contact piece, the moving contact piece of the circuit breaker pole has an associated drive device, which is arranged outside the switch enclosure, on its casing surface, and is attached to a mounting flange and is coupled, inside the switch enclosure, via a lever drive to the moving contact piece, wherein horizontally adjacent surface-mounted enclosures are provided on ends of the switch enclosure, through which surface-mounted enclosures the current feeders to the circuit breaker pole are passed, each pole element of the circuit breaker pole is supported via one insulating post on the casing of the tubular switch enclosure, the insulating post for the pole element which includes the moving contact pieces is in the form of a bushing for a coupling element, which is connected to the drive device, of the lever drive, each lever drive has a two-armed direction-changing lever whose rotary bearing is supported via the insulating post on the casing of the switch enclosure, and the coupling element is connected in a hinged manner to one of the lever arms of the two-armed direction-changing lever, while the other lever arm of the direction-changing lever is connected in a hinged manner via a coupling element, which is mounted such that it can pivot, to an axially guided coupling element, and the axially guiding coupling element is guided such that it can slide in the movement direction of the moving contact piece, and is coupled to the moving contact piece.
In another aspect of the invention, the pole element which includes the moving contact piece is formed as an enclosure which surrounds the direction-changing lever and the axially guided coupling element, and in whose wall the respective direction-changing lever is mounted, and which is fitted to the associated insulating post.
In another aspect of the invention, the pole element which includes the stationary contact piece is of identical construction to the pole element which includes a moving contact piece.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the pole elements of the circuit breaker pole are mechanically connected to one another by an insulating spacer in which case the insulating spacer comprises at least one rod which is parallel to the axis of the pole elements.